Frosted
by Sophanna
Summary: Short little Fics posted mostly after every episode on Sundays while I have creative juices flowing. They usually take place where the episode finished off continuing on with whatever we're left with when it comes to Captain Swan.
1. 4x02 Part 1

**After tonight's episode "White Out" I couldn't resist writing a short little one shot. The subtle CS in that episode just got to me... I don't know how we're going to survive this season guys.**

* * *

><p>He had been so worried, Emma could see it in his eyes when she got out of the ice cave. He'd held onto her like if he let go she'd never get back to him. Her heart skipped when he'd asked her is she was okay. His words were filled with more than concern but with desperation to make sure she would survive, like it was his responsibility. With her in his arms she'll always be okay.<p>

"You need me to get another blanket love?" Hook asks tightening his grip around her. They both sit on the couch, her body leaning against his as she uses his chest as a pillow.

"I'm fine Killian." She laughs. Once everyone had gone to bed Killian insisted he stay to make sure Emma was alright. She'd told him to go back to Granny's but he wouldn't have it, so Emma settled for cuddling on the couch while watching Netflix. "I'm completely defrosted." She jokes.

"By the feel of your fingers on my stomach love, I'd beg to differ." Killian had taken off his pirate jacket and vest leaving him in a loose black button down shirt. Emma hadn't noticed but her fingers had found their way up the hem and were making small circles against his skin. She could feel the outline of ab's under the palm of her hand. How could she have gotten so lucky.

"Oh really." Emma turns up her head to give him a mischievous look. She flattens her hand completely on his stomach causing him to give a small intake of breath at the cold.

"You'll pay for that one love." He grunts grabbing her hand from under his shirt and bringing it to his lips. He blows out a hot breath warming her hand from in icy state. Emma didn't want to admit it but she still was quite cold. Everyone had been fussing over her she just wanted to give them a break.

Emma hums at the warmth on her hand as Killian gives another breath. As she sits to face him she brings one leg beneath her as the other hangs of the side of the couch. She holds her other hand out to him.

"You like that?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Mhm." Emma nods, she really does like it. His lips anywhere on her body sends heat coursing through her.

Killian smiles and lets go of the hand he's currently holding. As he releases it he reaches for her other. He kisses her fingers, she shivers. When he notices he pulls her over his lap so one leg is on either side of him. He lets out a hot breath. She sighs as the warmth spreads through her palm and up her arm. Their eyes stay locked. Killian lets go of her hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma lets out another shiver. Killian notices again and brings a blanket that had fallen off her shoulders back over them so it drapes over her and falls around both of them.

"You almost died today." He whispers as he looks her in the eye. That worried expression comes back as his hand traces up and down her thigh.

"But I didn't." She gives a small smile as her hands feel through the fabric of his shirt covering his chest.

"Thank god for that, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you Emma." She can see all the pain he went through today pouring back into him.

"You wont'." She assures him and he gives her a small smile. Emma brings her hand to his cheek feeling stubble under her fingers. She brings her lips closer to his while keeping eye contact. She needs to show him she won't ever go away. His eyes close as their lips meet, hers do the same. The kiss is slow and passionate. Emma leans her body forwards against his as his hand finds its way to her hip. She can feel the cool metal of his hook pressed against her shirt.

"Swan." He breaths separating their lips to look into her eyes, he's searching for something. He lets out a huff of air as if to give up and presses into her. He reaches his hand to tangle itself in her golden hair. Emma feels his teeth nip on her bottom lip as the kiss becomes more desperate.

"Slow down Captain, if we keep going at this rate I don't think my parents upstairs will be to happy." Emma laughs as she pulls away from him, she still straddles his waist.

"I suppose you're right."

Emma places herself in the position they started in and makes a conscious effort to keep her hands away from the hem of his shirt. She clears her throat and tries to focus on the program they'd been watching. There will be plenty of time for that later, she reminds herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always helpful! Thanks for reading guys!<strong>


	2. 4x02 Part 2

**Okay so I couldn't resist writing a little more. That episode was just amazing and I can't handle all the gifsets on tumblr.. they make me want to scream. Things get a bit more steamy this time around. Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>Killian hadn't plan to doze off but when he reads the clock hanging from the kitchen wall and it says 3:00 AM he realized that's exactly what he'd done. Hook doesn't mind having Emma fall asleep in his arms, it's the matter of her father that concerns him.<p>

Right when the thought passes through Killian's head David walks into the main room as if on cue. Emma's father notices they both lay on the couch, he walks towards the two with concern glimmering through his eyes.

"How's she doing?" David asks.

Killian had expected to be told off for staying so long, he wasn't going to complain about this response. "She'll be alright." Saying the words out loud make Killian's chest lift. "Emma's a tough lass." He finishes as she stirs in her sleep. Their voices probably interrupting her dreams.

"Why don't you take her upstairs and get her settled into bed." David tells Hook, he doesn't complain. David is acting less tense with Killian around his daughter. Could he be accepting whatever they are?

With a nod Killian manages to scoop Emma up in his arms. She nuzzles her head into his neck causing the hairs to stand. Every time she touches him it's like the whole world stops to admire what she does to him. He loves her so much. If he would have lost her to the cold he doesn't know if would be able to handle it.

When Killian reached her room he places her on the bed so her body lays above the covers. Killian hadn't even noticed she'd left her boots on the whole time. He lifts her right foot and unzips the boot pulling it off and placing it on the floor beside him. Her socks are freezing. It's a miracle her toes are still intact. Killian kneels down to the foot of the bed where her feet hang off. He slips the socks off her foot taking her toes in his hands. He blows a warm breath on them like he did with her fingers. Not the most romantic thing but the hum that flows through her lips is as much a price as any. He does the same to her other foot gaining the same response. When finished he places her boots in the corner of the room.

Her jacket still covers her shoulders, he'll need to take if off if she plans on having a comfortable sleep. Leather isn't exactly cotton pajamas, Killian would know. He lifts her up in a sitting position and shrugs the material off her shoulders.

"Captain Hook are you undressing me?" She mumbles as her eyes flutter open.

"Aye, but not as much as I would love to." He jokes while pulling the covers from under her so they lay across her body. She lays back, her eyes drift closed again and Killian turns to leave. He'll probably sit on the couch until she wakes up. To make sure she's really okay.

"Where are you going?" He hears her asks in a dazed voice. "Come here."

Killian turns to notice she'd lifted the covers gesturing for him to slide in beside her. Of course he can't resist his Swan. He shoves off his boots and slips under the warm blankets.

Emma immediately shuffles her body closer toward him so every inch of their bodies touch. Their feet intertwine into each other as he warms up her frosted toes. Her hand slips under his shirt yet again, she presses her fingers into his chest. They're freezing.

"Do you need me to get another blanket." Killian asks, concern taking control.

"No thank you. You're warm enough." She shuffles closer to him so she faces the low V of his shirt exposing much of his chest. She begins to plant soft kisses across his collarbone. Eventually her lips reach the lowest part visible just above his stomach. She nips on his flesh, a groan escapes him.

"Swan." He whispers and she hums in response, then pushes herself away. She starts to move in awkward positions underneath the covers. "What in gods name are you doing." Killian chuckles.

"Taking these god damn jeans off, they're so uncomfortable." She groans. After shuffling around a bit longer she pulls the fabric out from under the covers and tosses them across the room. She quickly cuddles back into Killian so the lay in the same position as before, but this time rather than Hooks hand on her waist it's placed on the small of her back. Emma may be comfortable around him, but he doesn't want to overstep his bounds.

Emma reaches behind her and she wraps his fingers around Killian's hand. She slides his palm lower so it reaches the tops of her underwear. The lace undergarment feels like silk against Killian's fingertips. He reaches for the fabric placed against her hip and slides his thumb above and below the fabric. Her breath begins to deepen as she presses her chest into his.

Killian tilts his head down so his lips meet hers. He reaches his hand to her high hiking it over his and he leans more into her. He feels her shiver beneath him.

"I'm sorry," He whispers catching his breath. "This should be the last thing on my mind." He pulls away from her and she whimpers as if the loss of body contact pains her. He pulls her inward so their bodies intertwine again. This time he'll keep his hands to themselves.

"You'll always be safe with me Emma." He assures her.

"I know." She responds planting a final kiss on his chest before sleep takes her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I just really like to hear what you guys think okay.<strong>


	3. 4x03

**Takes place after the kiss in episode 4x03! Hope you guys like it!**

_**(Also if you read my Back to Enchanted story just so you know chapters will be coming out slower due to the fact I have a Beta reader now and they needs time to look over my work!)**_

* * *

><p>She'd finally told him and it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her chest. Her stomach stopped turning and the urge to cry with every second that passed escaped her. She told Killian she couldn't lose him, and that was the truth. Everyone she had ever loved has died and she doesn't know if she could handle her pirate being taken from her. He had become her rock, someone to keep her head from clouding with every bit of stress and responsibility thrown at her.<p>

"Can I tell you something?" Emma whispers to Killian. After the moment they shared outside of Granny's Emma reluctantly pulled her lips from his. She'd suggested they go to his room and lock themselves away from the loud and distressed people of Storybrooke. They'd sneaked through the back of the inn even though Granny wouldn't exactly approve. They managed to make it onto Killian's bed without getting caught. Emma now lays with her head resting on Killian's chest. This position had become a favourite of hers. The constant beat of his heart is relaxing in a way, she knows he's alive and in her arms.

"You can tell me anything Swan. You know that." He assures her brushing his good hand through her golden hair. Emma sit's herself up so she faces him.

"When you almost died today." Emma sutters at the thought. Killian wraps his hand around hers and soothes him thumb over her knuckles. "It was like all the sudden I felt like I could do anything, like my power was stronger than it had ever been before. I… I think it was because of you." She swallows. "I couldn't let anything happen to you." Emma finishes quickly. She feels her cheeks flush as she searches the mans eyes for anything that can indicate whatever he's thinking.

"Oh Swan. You have always had that power in you, you just needed something to show you." Emma's relieved when Killian smiles. "I'm glad I could be of assistance though." He gives a cheeky grin that makes Emma's stomach flutter.

"Shut up." Emma giggles smacking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about not listening to you." Killian's expression suddenly becomes serious. He's referring to not taking Elsa to the station. Emma knew she shouldn't have ordered either of them away but she felt like she had too. Emma knows Elsa is perfectly capable of handling herself and Killian knows what he's doing. Emma just wanted to protect them.

"I know you are." Emma takes a moment to bring her legs on either side of him so she sits on his hips as he leans against the headboard.

"Well if I knew this was what apologies get me, I'd do it more often." Hook grins resting his hands on her hips. His finger touches just where her jeans and shirt don't reach together. The feeling of his skin on hers makes her body tingle.

"Watch it." She grins leaning forward to plant a small kiss on his lips. She pulls away when she notices a light on her phone flashing beside her. Killian groans with disappointment when she leans away from him to grab the device. "Just give me a minute, I have a message." She clicks a few buttons and brings the phone to her ear.

"_Why should i carry around this ridiculous thing if you are never there when I use it..._" Emma can't help but laugh when she hears Killians words flow through her ears.

"Oh good god, do you do that every time I leave one of those message things?" He asks. Emma can tell he feels embarrassed, it's adorable.

Emma chuckles. "No I don't, I'm not even sure why I'm laughing this time." She continues to chuckle while she reaches over to place her phone on the nightstand, before she can get anywhere Killian guides her back to his hips.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Emma considers telling him she was just moving for a second but decides to play the mysterious card. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I always do." He smirks flipping Emma over in one swift movement so he rests on his elbows placed on either side of her. "Now you're not going anywhere." His voice becomes dangerously low and the hairs on Emma's back begin to stand.

Killian's body outlines hers perfectly without crushing her with his weight. Her breath begins to escape her with their closeness. She tries to focus on her breathing to keep her mind from wandering down a path it would never return from.

"What are you gonna do to make me stay." Emma reaches up to capture his bottom lip between her teeth. Killian presses his body into her while their lips tangle into each other. When Killian pulls away Emma can't resist the urge to push her body against his.

"I can think of a few things." He smirks raises an eyebrow. The buzz of Emma's phone under her back breaks the heated moment. "I swear those devices were created by a mad man." Killian groan flopping off Emma so he lays beside her. Emma checks her phone where Snows face appears.

"It's my mother, I should probably join them all anyways." Emma sits up and scoots to the end of the bed pulling her boots on that she had taken off earlier. "Don't worry, we'll continue this later." Emma turns to see Killian leaning back on his elbows.

"Is that a promise?"

Emma smiles in response. She gets up and walks to his side of the bed. She plants a small and brief kiss on his lips because she doesn't know if she can walk away from anything more.

Emma leaves the room wishing she could stay.

* * *

><p><strong>That review box is looking a little lonely, maybe you could give it some company?<strong>


	4. 4x04

**Okay so wow. A lot happened in that episode and I don't know if I can handle anything right now.**

**Killian is keeping Gold and his new _relationship_ a secret and it got me to thinking, what if he doesn't tell Emma about it. Will he distance himself from her? Cause that's a big secret to keep from someone who is clearly very important to him. But idk, what do you guys think?**

* * *

><p>Killian hadn't meant to ruin who he'd become. All he wanted was for everything between Emma and him to be perfect. He'd just wanted to hold her, to be as close as he could to her, but that might change. She'd finally started accepting what they could be, but now any hope of that seems so far away. If Killian hadn't of been so selfish and forced The Dark One to give him his hand back everything would still be the way it was. Of course Killian screwed up, He'll always be that damn foolish pirate.<p>

After Emma and Killian's date he wanted nothing more than to continue on with their evening, but without having full control over his actions he wouldn't want to put Emma in danger. He had other matters to attend to anyways. His top priority had now become getting his Hook back. Something he'd never thought he'd want. He'd succeeded, but of course Gold had something to string along while making their deal. Killian is no longer a free man, Rumple was sure to make that clear. The worst part of it all was that Killian brought it on himself. The hand isn't what brought Hooks dark side out, it had been there all along. It was just waiting for Killian to allow it to be free. Like Rumple said, he needed an excuse, and he got it.

Emma called Killian to meet her at the station. When he saw the man who'd he'd almost beat bloody standing behind bars his heart stopped, along with his breathing. The man didn't give away his secret, this allowed Killian to give deep breath, but his heart still seemed frozen in place. Something is terribly wrong and Killian knows what it is. How is he supposed to be truthful with his Swan if he's keeping something so big from her.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to wherever you need to be." Emma tells Killian after discussing important matters with David and Elsa.

"Sure love." Killian responds quietly. He feels Emma weave her fingers through Killian's good hand. He'll never get used to being able to have these small gestures together, they always feel so big.

"Where to?" Emma asks as Killian holds the doors open for her.

Where will Killian go? Will he find Gold and discuss the next order of business or back to Granny's and pretend nothing has changed. How could be pretend everything is the same with Emma's beautiful eyes staring up at him. He should tell her what he's done, or at least try to explain the mess he's made. Maybe if he told her his reasons she would understand. Of course Killian believes he's fooling himself. How could Emma forgive someone so selfish and daft. She would think he's a worthless pirate that's always thinking of himself.

"Killian?"

"Yes love." Hook responds, blinking his eyes a few times to regain his surroundings.

"Are you alright?" Emma asks wrapping her arms behind him so they lock behind his back and their bodies are pressed together. She leans up to kiss him. For a second Killian forgets everything that's happened, all he can think about is how soft and delicate her lips are. He reminisces in the fact that he doesn't need to fear she'll pull away. Killian know's she wants this, maybe just as much as he does. Then it all comes back to him. Gold, his hand, and the fact he's keeping something from the woman he loves.

Killian reluctantly pulls away from Emma. "Come to think of it love, it's a fine day for a walk. Call me if you need anything." Killian to slow turning his back to her, he catches a look that makes his chest clench. It's something small, but he knows it'll have a lasting impression on her. He pushed her away for the first time, one thing he promised he'd never do. She's so used to people leaving her and not caring. What if she thinks that's what's happening with her and him now.

Killian looks at his feet as he walks. "What have I done." He whispers letting out a shaky breath as he walks toward Granny's.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always awesome if you've got the time!<strong>


	5. 4x05

**Okay can we just talk about this episode for a second? All the casual relationship things Emma and Hook did? Killian taking Henry sailing! The small kiss when he left! They're practically married omg.**

**Anyways... reviews would be welcomed as always! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Letting him in like she did was not the easiest thing for Emma to do. She'd shown Killian her past, things she never thought she'd let anyone lay eyes on but her. She didn't know what would happen, would he think she's a freak? Only see the orphan she used to be? Of course he wouldn't, Emma know's that. But that doesn't make it any less harder.<p>

Thoughts of Neal trailed into her mind when Killian picked up the glasses. She'd worn them when Neal and her had become close. The way Killian had looked up at her suggests his thoughts wandered somewhere else completely. Leave it to him to make something so innocent so unbelievably sexy.

When he held the picture of Neal and Emma she could see the pain in his eyes. Emma knew it wasn't because her and the man's past, but because Killian lost someone as well when Neal died. All Emma wanted to do when hold Hook and tell him everything was okay, but the video camera caught her eye before she could act. It was what she'd been looking for.

Killian held Emma's hand while they watched the video. It reminded Emma of her painful and lonely past, but with Killian so close, she couldn't help but feel safe and wanted. The warmth of her fingers kept reminding Swan of what the future holds. She was glad she was sharing her youth with Killian. In a way it seemed like he was the only one who understood how lonely she had really been, but now they have each other.

Emma moves Killian's arm so it wraps around her shoulder. She breaths in the scent of his new leather jacket as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. The gesture makes Emma feel the urge to tell the young women on the television screen that she'll find someone she can trust eventually, some one who will trust her equally and not treat her like the orphan she was.

The picture eventually faded making Emma feel like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She needed to watch the video and having Killian with her made everything seem so much more understandable. When the screen buzzed once more Emma opened her closed eyes, _i don't remember this, _she tilts her head up to get a better view of the new footage.

"Where is that?" Killian asks in a tone doesn't meet Emma's confusion.

"I… I don't really remember. Maybe my next foster home?" She responds as more of a question than answer.

"Blocked out an unpleasant time?" Hook questions squeezing her shoulder as comfort.

"I guess." Emma's voice is small as she racks through her memories trying to recall something, anything.

Killian asks her if could have been a friend, but from the video the boy clearly wasn't about to play barbies with Emma, he'd been bullying her. Emma usually remembered the bad homes, but why not this one?

"I don't remember any of this…" Emma's sentence trails off when a familiar voice fills the speakers. _That can't be the Snow Queen could it? _Emma asks herself, she's answered very soon when her and Killian watch the wicked lady scold the boy in the video while retrieving Emma's camera.

"Bloody hell, is that…?" Killians words sum up the extent of Emma's emotions.

"Yea…" Is all she can muster. She stands abruptly to face Killian, her back to the television. She can't stand to see the woman's face frozen on screen. The rational thing would be to turn the device off, but nothing is making sense right now and rational doesn't either.

"How could I not remember that?" Emma questions folding her arms in front of her. "How could I not remember her!?" She meets her eyes to Killian's who still stares at the screen, his brows coming together while he goes through every possibility he can think of.

"The lass was obviously here when the first curse hit, the picture of you in the ice cream shop is proof of that. What I want to know is how did she leave Storybrooke, she would have lost her memories." Killian ponders still staring at the screen. His eyes finally divert to Emma when she leans on the desk behind him, her palms facing down.

"This makes no sense."

"We'll figure it out." Killian reassures her as he moves to stand beside her. He trails his hand up and down her back.

"Killian that's not helping right now." Her tone is less annoyed and more breathless.

"Really Swan, at a time like this…" Killian smirks to himself and his hand diverts its course to rest on her hip. His thumb makes matters over the fabric of her shirt.

"Killian we need to focus." Emma steps away from the pirate and finds the remote to the television. She turns it off relieved the woman's face is no longer staring at her.

"Look Swan, it's late. We both need rest. We can fill David, Elsa, and everyone else in in the morning. Let's go home." Killian reaches for her hand spinning her around so their chests touch.

How does this damn man make everything seem okay when it is clearly not. Emma just found out something from her past that had been erased from her memory. Normally she'd be panicking, but with Killian's hand in hers everything seems alright.

"What is home anyways." Emma looks down at her feet. "My parents place? Where they're currently raising a baby? Henry stays at Regina's half the time now. I can't exactly stay at Granny's…" Emma sighs. "Lately she sheriff's station has become more of a home than anything else."

"I'd thought we'd already discussed you needed your own place." Killian chuckles linking his hand and hook around her back. "You're wanting it for independent reasons, and a dashing pirate like myself is wanting it for much other, more mature reasons." He wiggles his eyebrows as Emma's cheeks flush.

"In that case I'll start looking for apartments as soon as-" Her words are cut shorts as Killian's hips rock against hers pushing her back into the desk. "You need to stop distracting me." Emma breaths.

"But I make an offley good distraction." He growls, rocking his hips once more. Emma's breath hitches as she places a sturdy hand on his chest pushing him back so there is enough distance between them that she can refrain herself from doing anything off task.

"My parent's would want to know about the recording as soon as they could." Emma keeps her eyes on Killian's. She avoids looking at his mouth with every ounce of self control she has left. Killian on the other hand is helping himself as his eyes trail over her body. "There will be time for this later, I promise." Emma smirks.

"As you wish." Killian raises an eyebrow. As much as she's afraid to lose him, he'll always make her feel secure. Killian knows her. He knows how to calm her down or keep her alert. Emma knows he's good for her, it's just keeping the mind set that's the hard part.


	6. 4x07

**Kinda cheesy but whatever, we all need some cheese after that episode...**

**Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Reviews are always helpful!**

* * *

><p>She never thought they would look at her like that, she never thought her mother would look at her like that. The Snow Queen warned her this would happen but she always thought her family loved her. She thought they would understand, that they would trust her. Apparently Emma had been completely wrong. When she saw the looks in their eyes, her stomach turned and her heart sank. She'd never felt anything like it before, except when she was an orphan, but this was much worse.<p>

When she was younger she at least had some hope her parents didn't want to give her away, that they had too. It turns out that was the truth, they wanted her or at least they used to want her. Now Emma isn't so sure. The image of her mothers eyes after the streetlamp feel repeats in Emma's head. That was a look of disgust, a look of fear. Snow wouldn't want Emma around baby Neal, why would she. Emma should have saw it coming when Snow pulled Neal away from her. Emma tried to brush it off like it was no big deal, but it hurt. It was the first sign that her family no longer loved her like they used too.

Now Emma's alone. She looks over the city praying she can fix this. But how? A small tap on her car window makes Emma grip onto the steering wheel. A ray of light shines from under her palms. Emma closes her eyes trying everything to make it stop, but the more she tries the more her stomach sinks and the light grows brighter. She lets out a frustrated groan and shoves her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Emma love, it's alright." Emma opens her eyes when she hears Killian's soothing voice hum through the cars window. She feels a tear roll down her cheek and she closes her eyes again. He shouldn't have to deal with her like this. She could hurt him, or he could hurt her.

Emma hadn't even looked at Killian when everything happened. Seeing her mothers and fathers eyes was hard enough, seeing Killian disgusted by her might break her. "Hook you should leave." She keeps her voice steady and stares forward avoiding any possible eye contact as he kneels at the window.

"Emma, I'm not afraid of you." Killian responds trying to give her at least some reassurance.

Emma doesn't reply, she can't. She want's nothing more than to open that door and let him hold her in his arms. He would do anything to make sure she's alright, even if that means putting his own life in danger, and Emma can't allow him to do that.

"Killian leave, I can't control it, I could hurt you. You saw what happened to David." Another tear drops from her eye.

"Emma, you won't hurt me, I know you won't just open the door." He tries pulling on the handle, but it won't budge. "Emma, please." he pleads.

From the corner of her eye Emma can see him rest his forehead against the window. Now that he's looking at the ground Emma has a chance to see him. She turns her head to study his features. His eyes are closed but they still look sad. She's doing this to him, she causing him this pain. He says her name again in a whisper. She can't hear it through the windows glass but she can see in on his lips. Emma's heart sinks deep into her chest. She can't do this to him.

He lifts his head from the glass when he hears the click of the vehicle unlocking. He doesn't try to pull the door open, he stands up and steps away. He knows if he rushes her it would scare her and she'd push him even further away.

Emma forces herself to open the door and focuses on the creek it makes, not on the fact that she's making a huge mistake. One foot in front of the other she steps out of her bug closing the door behind her. She keeps her hands inside her pockets the whole time, too afraid to take them out. They're a weapon, a weapon she doesn't know how to use.

"Swan." Killian whispers. He takes a small step toward her and Emma instinctively takes a step back. She wince when his hand reaches for her. "Emma, you can't do this. You can't pull away when you've finally let me in. I can help you. You don't have to be alone through this." He explains taking another step.

Emma's back is against her car, she shoves her hands deeper into her pockets. His words break her into pieces. He's the only person that can keep her stable but with the danger she could but him in it's too risky.

"Killian no. I'll screw up and you'll look at me like my parents did. You'll fear me and I don't know if-" Emma cuts her sentence short when her voice begins to shake.

"Emma I could never be afraid of you." Killian tries to tell her. He steps forward again but Emma steps to the side so he can't reach her. "Emma, you need to trust me, I won't hurt you."

"You should be afraid that I'm going to hurt you." Emma chokes out through the growing tears. She looks at everything but Killian, afraid of what she'll see if she does.

"Emma, look at me." Killian insists. "Look at me!" this time he orders her. Emma reluctantly drags her eyes to his. Her heart lifts the tiniest but when she only see's want and kindness in his eyes. It sinks again when she remembers he'll look at her they way she dreads eventually. The Snow Queen had been right about everything so far, so why not this.

"Emma, I am not afraid of you." His voice becoming soft again. "I may not ever fully understand what you're going through right now, but I'm here for you. I will always be here." He moves closer to her and this time she doesn't back away. He rests his hands over hers though the pockets of her jacket. She flinches away but Killian immediately pulls her back.

"I'll hurt you." Emma whispers a shaky breath.

"You won't." He responds planting a delicate kiss on her forehead. Emma shivers at his touch. "Give me your hands."

"No." She says sternly.

"Emma, please." His voice is so gentle. He hasn't spoken to her like this since the day they thought they watched Emma's mother burn at the hand of Regina. Lost in thought Emma doesn't notice him reach his good hand into her pocket and take hold of hers.

Emma gasps, "Killian!" she pulls away fearing what she might do to him. He takes her hand out of her pocket and intertwines it into his fingers.

"It's times like this I wish I had two hands to hold you with, but even still, you're harmless Swan." He smiles, trying to put her at ease. Killian beings to make circles with his thumb on the inner bits of Emma's palm. The fact he does it without a flinch fills Emma with relief. She can feel hope boiling through the newly found warmth of her body.

"Swan look." Killian whispers nodding down toward their hands. A dim white light pours through the cracks of their fingers.

Emma tries pulling away as her heart starts to beat faster. "Oh my god! Am I hurting you!?" Killian's grip tightens as he lets out a smile. Emma studies his face relaxing a bit when she can see no pain in his eyes. She must have a confused look because Killian lets out a small chuckle and rests his forehead on hers.

"The exact opposite actually." He brushes his lips against her cheek and the light between their hands grows brighter. He smiles down at her, but Emma still dreads her own curse.

As if Killian knows what she needs he leans toward her. Emma's whole body lifts when she feels the familiarity of his lips against hers. They both jump back slightly as the light radiates even brighter from between their fingers.

"See it's not all bad." Killian releases her hand and brings his own up to her cheek. "I will never be afraid of you Emma, you will always have me, I am yours."

Emma's heart feels as if it's floated back into place, the relief of Killian's words settling her knotted stomach as well. Maybe it will be okay, maybe she can fix this.


	7. 4x08

**Sorry its taken me so long to get this one out guys! My computer got a virus so I haven't had anything to post my stuff on. Please keep in mind that this is not beta read so sorry for any mistakes!**

**This gets little more steamy than most my work, just a slight warning.**

* * *

><p>She did it, Emma was finally able to gain control over her magic. When she had reached for Elsa's hand fear had been coursing through her, but she was able to believe in herself. Emma kept telling herself her magic was a gift not a burden, she should be trying to share it and to help others, not throw it away. When Emma's skin touched Elsa's and the woman wasn't hurt Emma felt invincible. Elsa always knew Emma could do it, but Emma had her doubts. Now nothing can stop her.<p>

The questionable ribbons on Elsa and Emma's wrists has everyone confused and worried. It's obvious the Snow Queen attached the thin pieces of fabric to both the girls, but why? What could they possibly do? The feeling Elsa got from it Emma felt too, but how could the Queen possibly make an object so simple so powerful? Unless it has some hidden meaning.

"You alright Swan?" Killian's soothing voice draws Emma from her wandering imagination. She hadn't been able to get her mind off the ribbons since they left that manor.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Emma turns to face the direction Killians voice is coming from. Her stomach immediately flutters like every other time she looks into his gorgeous eyes. The eye's he hasn't stopped looking at her with since the manor. The kiss he gave her when Killian found Elsa and Emma was breathtaking, but it almost seemed rushed as if they were running out of time. Emma tried to brush it off, but like the ribbons the thought wouldn't leave her busy mind.

"I could be better if I knew what these ribbons are for, and what they do." Emma answers avoiding the issue of the kiss, not sure if she wants to hear the answer. Emma knows somethings wrong with Killian, she's just hoping he'll trust her enough to tell her what's wrong on his terms.

Emma tries pulling at the fabric on her wrist but immediately gives up having tried to do the exact same thing multiple times before. The kettle of water Emma had been boiling starts to scream bringing Emma's attention to the kitchen. She moves to the counters and begins preparing her and Killians hot chocolate.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." Killian responds, his eyes not shining with the hopeful gleam like they always do. Emma tries to give her best smile, but her acting skills don't seem to be working today. "Do you ever stop worrying?" Killian continues to question as he walks behind the apartments kitchen counter. He continues to gaze at her as if he's memorizing every feature she possesses, like he might forget one day.

"What are you looking at." Emma blushes and tries to occupy herself

"Only the most beautiful woman in the world." Killian smirks in the way that makes Emma's heart beat a little faster. An innocent smile plays on Killian's lips as he pulls Emma closer so their bodies press together, his lips inches from hers. The hairs on Emma's neck begin to stand as the pirate inches closer. Their foreheads touch and Killian wraps his arms tighter around the small of Emma's back as if breathing her in. What's with him tonight? It's like he's savoring every moment like it's their last.

"I've got hot chocolate to make mister." Emma pushes Killian back gaining a disappointed look from the man. She flashes him a cheeky smile and starts pouring water into their cups.

"You torture me Swan." Killian smirks and stands behind her pressing his body against hers so they both face the counter. He trails his good hand into the pocket of the sweater she had put on earlier and rests his head on her shoulder.

Killian and Emma no longer have to worry about prying eyes like they did at the manor with Elsa. Everyone who lives in this tiny apartment, are currently at Granny's. They had all decided to celebrate Emma's triumph. Killian and Emma had decided to leave the party early, giving them the apartment to themselves.

"So you were excited to see me back at the manor, you haven't taken your eyes off me since." Now's a better time than ever to get Killian's weird behavior out on the table. Emma tilts her head to face the man behind her, searching for something in his eyes that will give her a hint as to what's going on.

"Of course I was excited, you decided to keep one of the many beautiful things that make you, you. As for looking at you Swan, I just can't help myself." Killian whispers the last bit into Emma's ear. He takes his hand out of her pocket and trails it across her stomach. The warmth of his body pressed against her back accompanied by his wandering hand is enough to make Emma breathless. Every second the two touch tension seems to build while sparks fly through her skin.

Killian turns Emma's to face him pinning her against the counter. His lips jump on her's desperate to feel the want and need between the pair. Killian pulls on Emma's bottom lip with his teeth, when she lets out a groan he takes a moment to catch his breath.

"You're a good guy Killian, thank you." Emma's not sure why, but everything Killian has done for her starts to surface itself in her mind. How patient he's been with her or trading his ship for her. All things he did willingly without question. Things he can never take back. Even when Emma's a wreck, which seems to be most of the time lately, he's stuck with her through thick or thin.

"I assure you Swan, you deserve better." Killian breaths, his voice raw and truthful like he actually believes those words.

"Killian are you alright?" Emma asks pulling her head back slightly to look him in the eyes. Now's his chance to get whatever he's hiding off his chest. Emma brings her hand to his cheek, her fingers brush over the familiar stubble that she yearns to feel under her lips.

"I'm here with you Swan, that's all I need." Killian tries. It's not an answer to her question, but it's not a lie. Emma can only hope he'll tell her eventually, she's trusting him too. She has to believe he'll be honest with her. Killian traps her lips with his once more, Emma doesn't think of resisting. The temptation of his body wrapped around hers touching every inch of Emma's skin is too much to keep herself focused. Killian is everything Emma needs right now, he's stable and will always be here. If it's to talk or activities like this, he'll always come when she asks and Emma will do the same for him.

Killian pulls away briefly leaving Emma to whimper at the absence of his lips."Now love, we no longer have company in the room so how about we continue on with what we started earlier." A devilish grin plays on his lips before he lifts Emma up to sit on the counter, separating her legs to stand between them and immediately bringing his lips to the crook of her neck. Sucking and nibbling in the perfect spots.

"Aye aye Captain." Emma remarks through gasps of breath. Emma shoves Killians leather jacket off his shoulders, the scent of the material never leaving him. Emma pulls Killian closer by his vest and dominates his top lip, probably leaving it just as bruised as her's will be. Emma feels killian tug at the hem of her shirt and sweater. The pair parts their lips briefly as he pulls the material over her head.

"Now this is a sight to see." Killian grins as his eyes trail over her body. Emma makes a mental note to thank herself later for wearing her favorite pair of matching underwear today. The black lace and white bow are enough to keep Killians mind to wonder what lays beneath the thin fabric."You're magnificent darling." Killian gives in her ear with a husky voice. Emma's cheeks flush and she lets out a shiver. Not because she's cold, but because they way he is when lust and desire have taken over is absolutely breathtaking.

Killian trails his lips from Emma's neck to her shoulder taking the bra strap down with him through his greedy kisses. Emma's mind begins to blur when Killian good hand finds it's way up her jeans, past her stomach and to the cup of her bra. He begins to massage her through the fabric, a whimper escaping Emma's lips as she involuntarily pushes her chest into his hand.

"Thats my Swan." Killian groans pulling Emma closer with his hooked arm so she sits at the edge of the counter. Killian grinds his hips into hers at an agonizingly slow place. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Everything in Emma's mind immediately stills. Once they leave this kitchen there is no turning back from what will undoubtedly happen. Is Emma ready for that? She brings her eyes to meet Killian's. His eye's no longer filled with greed to have her all to himself, but patients and love. How could Emma deny such a wonderful man. He cares about her, he would never hurt her.

"Sure." Emma smiles. Relief immediately spreads through Killian as he picks Emma up and walks toward the bedroom. Tonight is a night neither of them will ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are more than welcome!<strong>


	8. 4x12

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I'm just at a block with writing. Sorry this chapters really short but it was a struggle to get even this much!**

**Really sorry again guys! 3**

* * *

><p>"I told you Swan, I'm a survivor." Emma tilts her head back to look up at the man before her. A small smile plays on her lips as she remembers them first time she ever heard Killian say those words. At the time she never thought they would mean anything to her, but now they mean everything.<p>

"Yes you are." Emma smiles resting her head against wall behind her. "How long?" Emma clears her throat.

"What do you mean love?" Killian questions, using his good hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Emma looks into Killians beautiful eyes searching for an answer. Her chest tightening the more she thinks about the fact Gold had been controlling him this whole time.

"How long did he have it… your heart I mean." Emma's not sure if she wants to know. How long had it been that she hadn't even noticed something was off about Killian? How long had he been suffering without her having a clue? Had he been calling for help but she was too oblivious to hear him? That's what's getting to Emma the most about this situation, if she'd just followed her gut instinct the first time she saw signs of Killian acting strange this could have been fixed ages ago.

"It doesn't matter, all that does is that it's yours now." Killian gives Emma an eager kiss, it's enough to make her want more. "And it is yours Emma, you know that." Hook lifts Emma's chin with his fingers so she's forced to look the man in the eye. How could Emma have been so blind to his suffering.

"I'm sorry."

With Emma's words Killian pulls her into a hug, when she pulls back to look at him he doesn't loosen his grip. "Emma, you have nothing to apologize for." Killian assures her. He pulls back resting his forehead against hers. "You need to understand that. This isn't on you." Emma can feel her heart break at his words, but she still can't shake the sick feeling in her stomach. She doesn't think she'll be able to for a while.

"I just wish I could have done something sooner." Emma confesses. She feels her eyes begin to water, she holds back the tears. A burning lingers behind her eyes. "I should have done something sooner." She says through clenched teeth, getting angry at herself.

"Emma, it's alright. We're both alive and well. We're together." Killian says in almost a whisper. The sentence only meant for her ears.

"I like the sound of that. Together." The knot in Emma's chest begins to loosen. The more she opens up to Killian the lighter she feels. All these years of blocking everyone out and building her walls so damn high, It feels good to take them down. It feels good to trust someone and show them who she really is. "So are we official now?" Emma smirks. She says it as a joke but is serious in her question. Is this it? Is this when they officially have the talk?

"I'd like to think so. That way I could introduce you as my girlfriend rather than it's complicated." Killian jokes bring his hand down to Emma's waist spinning her around so he leans against the all and she leans against him. Emma's breath hitches with their mouths inches apart. It feels as they've known each other forever but Killian still seems to take Emma's breath away.

"I'm sure it'll make things much easier." Emma struggles to get the words out with the tension building between them. Their bodies press closer together. Their lips catch each other and Emma feels every pound weighing her down lift from her shoulders. So this is what its like to love someone with everything you have.


End file.
